Forum:Your own Bully Character
This will get the creative minds working. I have seen it other forums too. Just create your own Bully Character. My Character Name: Age: Clique: Physical Appearance: Personality: Students he/she has a grudge against: Wandering Around quotes Conversing quotes Insulting Insulting Clothes Complementing Clothes Insulted Physical Bullying Physically Bullied Shoving taunts Demanding money Seeing another student use a weapon Fighting Winning a fight Losing a fight Watching a fight When fire alarm is pulled Hit in groin - With this, there should be no overboard quotes like "Argh my cock". Here is a prefect set up. Name: Clique: Physical Appearance: Personality: Students he/she has a grudge against: Wandering Around quotes Insulted Seeing a student break a rule Seeing a student vandalise Seeing a student use a weapon Chasing a student Busting a student Seeing a student trespass Seeing a student violate curfew Seeing a student truanting Getting knocked out Hit in groin List as many quotes as you want. Also add as many characters as you want too. Dan the Man 1983 16:53, 4 February 2009 (UTC) bully35 Name: William Wise Age: 15 Clique: Jock Physical Apperance: Muscular, About 6 feet tall, long Black Hair, wears a Letterman Jacket, and Pistol Pants, BLue running shoes Personality: loves football, Usually found with Damon West, plays safety on football team, is liked by most girls in the school, Most jocks agree that he should lead the clique due to his superior fighting and athleticsm, can beat russell in a fight, very close though, sent to bullworth because he got into a fight against 4 kids and broke their necks. Also can be found hangin with the greasers. likes to wear leather jackets. Students he has a grudge against: Bif,Preps,Townies and Most nerds (except Matt) and Trent for trying to steal his girlfriend Wandering quotes: 1. Man i need to see hailey 2.were going all the way this year! 3. Haha im going to beat Trents Ass AGAIN!!! Conversing Quotes: 1. That Trent kid is a douche bag 2. I had 17 interceptions, 15 Sacks and 115 tackles this year! 3. Me and Damon got in a fight with about 5 Preps and killed them! 4. Flordia State, USC, Ohio State and Texas want me to go play football their! Insulting: 1. Does anybody know that you and Trent are lovers! 2. That Nerd Matt could beat you up! 3. If we were playing football, id rock your ass! Insulted: 1. Your cool now kid. 2. Whatever helps you sleep at night. Shovong Taunts: 1. Come on Punk, Push back 2. hope your fatass can get back up. Demanding Money 1. Come on, there's no Gay Strippers in town 2 . give it or ill put u in the Hospital Fighting: 1. Im going to knock your Fucking Lights out! 2. Hah, dont put your head the wrong way or ill break your neck like those other punks Winning : 1. Haha your as easy as your mom! 2. Its almost over! Dont Blink Losing: 1. Dont Worry im waiting for u to miss! Watching: 1. If i dont see a real fight im kicking both your asses! 2. My money is on the winner! Rejectlove Name: Sara Stone Age: 14 Clique: Punk Physical Appearance: Long dark-brown hair over her eyes.She wears a bullworth polo with a black jacket over it. Black jeans with holes on her knees, and worn black converse shoes. Personality: She always listens to music and spends mostof her time alone. She is friends with Zoe, and has a grudge against most of the guys at bullworth and Pinky and Mandy. She spends most ofher time outside her house in new coventry listening to hard rock, and works part-time at tthe final cut. Students he/she has a grudge against: preps,jocks,nerds Wandering Around quotes Is there even an exit outa bullworth? ...mabe if I put a fire cracker in his locker he'll shuttup... Could this town get anymore boring. Conversing quotes Have you been to the final cut? Those damn preps aregonna get whats coming to 'em. Wanna help me TP Hattrick's house? Insulting It's like you want me to beat you up. Insulted Just kiddin. Physical Bullying Thats gotta hurt. Physically Bullied How'd THAT happen? Shoving taunts GET OUT! Demanding money Think of this as a loan you wont get back. Fighting Hehe! Winning a fight You musta seen that commin. Losing a fight that never happend. Watching a fight I gotta remember that. McJeff's characters Jeff Branson Name: Jeff Branson Age: 17 Clique: Rednecks Description: Jeff Branson's got the same build as Hal. He wears old jeans, work boots, a black T-shirt with some sort of band logo thing on it, and an orange bandana. In the winter he wears an orange and black plaid flannel shirt and a hunter's cap. Jeff likes motors but not Greasers, he was expelled for a fight with Johnny inside the autoshop that caused a couple thousand dollars worth of damage. He's got a heavy country accent, and sometimes talks about pro wrestling. Students he/she has a grudge against: All Bullworth students. Wandering Around quotes *Damn Preppies takin' mah jobs. *My neck ain't red, what the hell're they talkin about? *I don't see why it's against the rules to lariat the mascot. Conversing quotes: *I used to get detention on purpose just so as I could ride the tractor. *The Preppies paid off Tobias so he wouldn't hire me. *Anyone who'd wear something called Aquaberry needs their ass kicked on general principals. *Nothing wrong with havin a little engine grease in your hair, but those damn Greasers just go to far, y'know? Insulting *Want me to fix your transition? It'll cost you! Insulted *I didn't mean nothing by it, honest! Physical Bullying *Red neck? Howsabout a red nose?! Physically Bullied: *What just happened?! *Daaaa-amn! Shoving taunts *Your ass is grass and I'm the lawnmower! *You are the leaves and I the rake! Demanding money *If you hadn't stolen my job this wouldn't be happening. Sucks for you. Fighting *C'mon! C'MON! *I'm gonna run you over like a possum! Winning a fight *Wooooooooooooo!!! Losing a fight *I broke down! Watching a fight * *chanting* Bullworth sucks! Bullworth sucks! Bullworth sucks! Aaron Howe Name: Aaron Howe Age: 18 Clique: Streetwalkers Description: Aaron's a black boy with neck length dreadlocks. He wears the school uniform with a dark red sweater and tan khakis. Because his clique has to obey the dress code, they show clique alignment by rolling one leg of their pants up to the knee while leaving the other down. Unlike most clique leaders he's actually small, the same size as Jimmy. Students he/she has a grudge against: Any of the Rednecks Wandering Around quotes *Why do all the classes around here suck so bad? *Oppressed? Everyone's oppressed in this dump. Conversing quotes *Norton says if I'm gonna beat down on some rednecks let him know when so he can look the other way. *Johnny's aight. He's like a brother of another color. *Nine months and counting and then I'm outta this dump! Insulting Insulted *Woah man, we cool, we cool, just chill! Physical Bullying *Yeah, I "axed" you a question, whatcha gonna do about it? Physically Bullied Shoving taunts *Yeah, this is how we do things southside! Demanding money *It's time to make your equity payment, son. *Donate and help keep the streets safe. Fighting *You rock like this, you're gonna drop like this! Winning a fight Losing a fight Watching a fight Dan the Man's characters James Robinson Name: James Robinson Age: 17 Clique: Bullies Description: Tall and strong black bully with a high fade hairstyle. Is the second biggest in the clique and one of the most sadistic students in the school. Wears the white school shirt untucked and denim pants, with white and black sneakers. Is the older brother of Ethan Robinson, and was sent to Bullworth after his juvenile sentence finished. Students he/she has a grudge against: Nerds. Wandering Around quotes *Me and my brother will whoop them nerds bad! *I was sent to juvenile hall when I was 11! Conversing quotes *This school is nothing compared to juvenile hall! *Why do them dorks make me want to whoop them 24/7? *I gave Algernon a wedgie earlier and he cried for damn near half an hour haha! Insulting *Stupid fool! *Hey dork, yo momma wants you! Insulted *Chill out man! Physical Bullying *That's it struggle! Physically Bullied *Damn, you don't bully a bully! Shoving taunts *Step on up boy! *Come on chump, bring it! Demanding money *Fill my pockets, and you won't get a whooping! *I want a non whooping tax! Fighting *Time for a whooping! Winning a fight *I told ya'll I'd win! Losing a fight *How did I lose? Watching a fight *Oh man this is better then the fights in juvenile hall! When a fire alarm is pulled *Dayum I only did that yesterday! Hit in the groin *ARGH! Michael Reed Name:Michael Reed Clique:Prefects Physical Appearance:Tall and strong prefect with brown hair. Wears the standard prefect uniform. Personality:Likes to enforce school policy and becomes hostile if a student pushes him too far. He also hates bullying. Students he/she has a grudge against:Any that breaks the rules. Wandering Around quotes *School rules are not meant to be broken, when will some of these students learn that? *Grass cutting is not a good punishment! *I like busting rule breakers, especially anyone who bullies! *Maybe I should go check the bathroom for any bullying! *Those nerds must understand, I cannot watch them 24/7! *I hate troublemakers! Insulted *Okay, your smart mouth has got you into deep trouble! *I am going to pummel you for that remark! When a student hits him *Right you asked for it! Seeing a student break a rule *You think you can just do what you like! *Stop that now! Seeing a student vandalise *HEY, THAT IS SCHOOL PROPERTY! Seeing a student tag the walls *Hey, where did you get that paint from? *This is not art class! Seeing a student use a weapon *Weapons are strictly against school rules! *Give me that now! Chasing a student *The more you run, the bigger the punishment! Busting a student *One day, you're going to LEARN! *Another rule breaker stopped! *Best part of the job is busting punks like you! Seeing a student trespass *This is not your dorm! Seeing a student violate curfew *Hey get your behind into bed NOW! Seeing a student truanting *School is for learning, so get your butt to class! When someone snitches to him *Thanks for reporting that! Getting knocked out *Oh this rarely happens to me! *You just made a big mistake! Hit in groin *My nuts, OUCH! TheKidInside's Answer Name: Amalia Harrington Age: 17 Clique: Preps, although she isn't really considered a clique. Description: She is not really from the Harrington family. She's from a royal family in Japan that was well-known in Bullworth for their singing and fame. Her original last name was Kazuki. Her father was killed in action and her mother slowly died while Amalia was 7 from an unknown illness. Before her death, the Harrington's visited them in the hospital and told Derby (in private) to care for Amalia while she was gone.Afterwards, her entire family fell down with the same illness. As Amalia was too young and foolish to understand her lost, the Harrington's brought her in, which is why she took up the name, "Harrington". She did not fit into the family and mainly wondered outside of Old Bullworth Vale with the Greasers and such, leaving Derby to always go out and obtain her later in the day. Amalia eventually went back to Japan to step up on the throne and rule Japan. 8 years pass and she returns to BullWorth and enrolls in BullWorth Academy. She meets old friends and obtains new ones with her bubbly, positive, random personality. She earns friendship from all cliques and is deeply respected as the Head Girl. She brings out the best in everyone but she has to hide her deep care for Derby, as well as he does. She's like Jimmy Hopkins with helping the school get better and ordered. Her clothing style is of Japanese fashion. She is rarely seen in the Prep uniform. She is on the cheerleading squad as the leader. She is as tall as Derby and has long bleach blonde hair and is Japanese. Students he/she has a grudge against: Amalia does not get along with Lola for the way she treats Johnny. She also does not get along with Mandy. Wandering Around quotes: *Was there homework last night? *Hope everyone is alright today...If not, I'll need to give hugs away. *Another day, Another rulebreaker. *Why does he have to be so heartless? I personally love myself. *Meow. Meow. Of Course they think I'm cute! Conversing quotes: *So..Let's talk about me and my look today! *I had to bust 3 nerds. Stupid nerds shouldn't eat their experiments! *You shouldv'e seen me and Johnny! Not in that way though. *I should ask Ted to hang out with me. Who doesn't want to hang out with me? *I really miss mom. Try raising yourself with 10 million dollars! Insulting: *Back off, loser! *You don't want a Japanese beatdown! *If you were smart, you wouldn't start this! *Keep going Smartass!, I'll write you up. *I'll beat you as hard as my family was! Insulted: *Keep going, you'll never break me. *Please. Don't want to write you up. Takes away me free-time. Physical Bullying: *Like it, I have more! *I'm abusing my prefect power and it feels great! *We have no room for jerks like you! Physically Bullied: *Please...I don't want to end up like my family. *I'll tell Crabblesnitch! *sobs* *Nononono! *sobs* Shoving taunts: *Like being pushed, well I sure don't. FIGHT BACK! Demanding money: *Hey. You like money, well I love it more. GIVE IT UP! *Hey, I need to pay for a new grade. *I want this new pet, give me money. Fighting: *Come on Bitch! I'm the Head Girl. *This is for him! *For my family! Winning a fight: *Amalia rules you! *That's revenge! Hurts, doesn't it? Losing a fight: *Derby...please find me.. *Well, I failed mom. *You still aren't popular like me. *At least I have fame and money to back me up. *You ruined my nice new shirt, meanie... Watching a fight: *Let's go! Loser gets written up! *I should be taking control but... *This is more intense than Bif and me fighting! *You fight like Jimmy's Mom. Inlovewithbully's character Name: Paine Marcini Age: 15 Clique: Greaser\punk Description: Students he/she has a grudge against: *Preps *townsfolk *Overweight people in general Wandering Around quotes *I can't beleive I threw mt pills at that kid! *I hate my slut-mother Candy. *Just stop eating... just.. STOP! Conversing quotes *I used to love my parents once. *My dad left my mom for a slut named Candy. *Have you felt pain recently? *Aquaberry is just an expensive rag that was used as a shammy for the homeless and unbathed. *The girls in the dorm are like maniacs when it comes to gossip! *I'll be sure to give you a tour of the girls dorm on Sub Day. Insulting *You look like you got a stick up your ass! *Stick it in your ear! Trent *You need some Preparation H? *Wow! I've never met a purebred dumbass before! Insulted Heh heh, Okay! Physical Bullying *Just keepin' ya nose clean! Physically Bullied *Oh that hurt me. *Don't touch me you microbrain! Shoving taunts I'm toughining you up. Deal with it Demanding money Fighting Winning a fight Losing a fight Watching a fight Kid-Generate-xfl Name: Josh Munro Age: 15 Clique: Greasers Description: He has a bad history just as Jimmy's but just other things, he has a ASBO, anger Management and he's been sexually harassed by all his family and was left homeless, then he saw Bullworth,had trouble with prefects then done the same thing jimmy does, but better. Students he/she has a grudge against: Seth and Gary. Wandering Around quotes *I wonder how much a stud is. *Is Lola that fit? *Screw them, SCREW THEM!. Conversing quotes: *Seth, Seth, Seth, Seth, what's so special about him?. *Did you know Liberty City was where i was born? and have you heard of Little Jacob? he was like a brother to me. *Preps are so Jelous of our bike skills, don't you think. *I killed my auntie once, it felt bad but it was for my own good. Insulting *Whoa, i haven't seen a big reject all my life, this is a scientific brake threw! Insulted *Yo, just chill man. Physical Bullying *Ha ha, your sucking it up now, ain't ya Physically Bullied: *Screw you-u! *Lay of dude. Shoving taunts *Come on make this a little harder for me *move it pip-squeak ! Demanding money *I need money for my ears, hand it over. Fighting *I'm gunna knock your block off! *Your dead! Winning a fight *Your nothing!!!! *Your getting pounded down like a nail Losing a fight *It's a misunderstanding. Watching a fight *Show spirit kid! *Blacken up his eye! do it, DO IT! Ednafan Name: Graham Hophead Age: 15 Clique: Greaser Description: Has had an easy life as a mummy's boy before being put in Bullworth by his father to toughen him up. He's being the tough guy now, and is actually pretty unstable. Students he has a grudge against: Bullies and Jocks Quotes while walking around: Dad. Why do you send me here? If I don't get out of here soon everyone's gonna pay. Call mom, call, mom, call mom, call mom. Conversing quotes: I need to hurt someone. I don't need English class. I know words like fracture and discombobulate and... um... Lola so wants me. You can tell by how she looks at me. Insulting: Your face looks like Edna's ass! If looks were cash, you'd be broke. Insulted: Oh God, my nightmare's coming true! Physical bullying: Next time it'll be your face. Bullied: Mommy. Help me. Why me? Shoving taunts: Outta my way! Piss off! Demanding money: I need money, pip-squeak. Cough up money, or blood. Fighting: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY MOTHER?! I'll tear you apart! Winning a fight: Don't talk about my mother! Ass-wipe. Losing a fight: I'm sorry, mom. (He cries.) Watching a fight: I wanna join in! Marshy367's character Name: Louie Mancini Age: 15 Clique: Greasers Description: Louie is Leftys' cousin, he is medium size and wears a brown leather jacket. In winter he adds a pair of fingerless gloves and zips his jacket up. Students he has a grudge against: Preppies, especcialy Chad. Wandering around quotes: *I hate preppies, especcialy the rich ones! Wait no, they are all rich, now i am confuesed! *Wheels, bikes, fights, theese a few of my favourite things. *Chads dog deserved everything it got when i kicked it! *Where did i leave my bike? Conversing quotes: *You ever beat down a prefect? *I swear if i hear that dumb jock mention "poundcake" once more, i wont be held responsible for my actions! *One of theese days, im gonna beat that rich bastard down! *What did chemistry ever teach anybody? Insulting: *Your as useless as a rusty chain! *After Chad, im gonna take you down next! Insulted: *Chill dude! *I aint a broad ya'know! Physical Bullying: *What you gonna do? Cry to mommy? Physically Bullied: *I thought we was cool man! Shoving taunts: *Your easier to push than Chad! *Get the hell out of the way jerk! Demanding money: *If you pay, you dont feel pain. *Show some respect, and pay up! Fighting: *Im gonna make your skin into leather! *I just ran out of smokes, so now your in trouble! *Your mom wont recognise you after im done! Winning a fight: *Hows it feel to get beat by a real man!? *You fight worse than Chad! Losing a fight: *Cows go... baa? *Turn the lights back on! *Has school ended already? Watching a fight: *Rip out his eyes! *That guy fights dirty, watch your balls! *Break his legs! Bully fans character name: ARod Age: 19 Description:Arod is very similar to Mr.T but is also related to leon the black townie and norton.he is wanting to be a prefect at bullworth and will probably be one do to his muscles and size.he is engage with Stephanie Munsen Edgar's 4th cousin and wanders around blue skies when he is off duty.the townies do not attack or threaten him do to the fact thathe is Edgar's 4th nephew in law.he dresses like a prefect but the jacket sleeves are riped because of his muscular arms.he can take down all the big kids in the school and almost is in position of be leader of the prefects. Wandering around campus: *Its funny watching edgar's friends beat up those bullworth kids. *That little kid is such a snitch. *I took that kid down hard. Chasing a student: *If I chatch you dont start cring. *Run fool! When hit in the grion: *I hope stephanie will understand. When Knocked out: *You just got lucky *You puk I will... *I'll be right back When hit by a rat: *Is that cooked? *I dont think that fresh. When weapon is fired: *I got something like tha but it shocks you. *I got shot gun at home then we can fie are guns at each other. When hit by a stink bomb: *Who layed one? *I didnt lay one.Or did I. When insulting: *Your just a fool. *Your not pro materail. Kirsty2k9 Name:Crystal Pucino Age:16 Clique:Greaser Description:She is meduim high and is ricky little sister she is tough but is pretty and she fancys peanut and no one pick's on her becuase she is ricky's sister.She has blue eyes and long blonde hair. Students he/she has a grudge against:Prep's Wandering Around quotes: *Peanut is so cute i hope he likes me *I hate ricky's Ex girlfriend *Why does kirby say poundcake? Conversing quotes *Do you guy's ever feel sorry for ricky *I heard that bullie trent is gay *I hate those prep,they think that money can buy them anything Insulting *Go back to your family you big cry baby *dont make me get my brother on you Insulted *Hay what did i do wrong Physical Bullying *This is fun Physically Bullied *You are so dead Shoving taunts *You wont to fight Demanding money *I havnt got enough money for my hair dye Fighting *My brother is so going to kick your ass Winning a fight *Ha us pucino never lose Losing a fight *Tell peanut i love him *I am so telling my brother Watching a fight *Go on knock his teeth out *I can do better Writch's character Name: Leonard "Lenny" Saxton Age: 15 Clique: Nerds Description: Lenny is new at Bullworth Academy and tends to follow Earnest around a lot. He's not as annoying as Sheldon but sometimes unintentionally gets on people's nerves. He writes amazing stories and usually thinks out the quests and settings for the Nerd's Grotto's & Gremlins sessions. He is terribly scared of the Jocks and usually skips Gym class. His favorite classes are Math, Chemistry and English. In his spare time he works on the library computers or helps Earnest in the observatory. Gossip says he has a mental disorder as he can sometimes be seen rocking back and forth or gazing around without actually looking at anything. Appearance: Just like most of the nerds, he wears an Astronomy Club Vest and Dress shoes. His glasses are roundly-shaped and he wears a binary watch. He is very skinny and tall, some people even think he has a eating disorder. His hair is naturaly red and really messy. Students/teachers he has a grudge against * Jocks * Bullies * Mr. Burton, who constantly picks on him in gym class. Wandering Around quotes * Yes! I finally finished my new project. * Somebody wanna play Grottos & Gremlins with me? * Physical Education should be banned! * I have a fantastic idea for a story! * One day I'll be rich and never need to do sports again! * Earnest said that I'm a real help to him! Conversing quotes * Howdy, bud! * Hey amigo! Wanna see my new stories? * Do you like comics? * Jocks are dumb bastards! I think they should be punished! * Do you want to be my muse? I need ideas for my new story. Insulting * Is that a hard drive in your pants? Or are you just happy to see me, faggot! * I reject your reality and substitute my own! Insulted * OH! You're so mean! * Do you really mean that?... * I'll tell Earnest you said that, you jerk! Physically Bullied * Oh that hurt me... * Why don't you come back when you've gained some good manners?! * Stop it or I'll get my spud gun! Shoving taunts * You're so dense, light bends around you! * You remorseless, treacherous, lecherous, kindless villain! * The jerk store just called! They're running out of YOU! Writch 13:25, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Name: Carlos Ali Age: 15 Clique: Non -clique but considered a Streetwalker Story: His father was killed by racist militant rednecks. His mother later became a coke junkie and his brother Ahmed took care of him until he died in accident. now being put in Bullworth he tries to survive. He is friends with Jimmy but both hate each other's attitude's and constantly argue but remains good friends. He is described as a stereotypical cholo but changing his style from cholo clothes to white baggy tracksuits.He has short spiky model hair. He have some friends but he constantly says that he hates the world and despite his handsomness and good sense of humor, he constantly complain about life and says that he is ugly and wanting to commit a suicide. He appears to be little racist against caucasian students. He have a high tolerance of pain and when he is angry he hits himself all the time, worrying lots of his friends. he appears to have ADHD. But he dont smoke and dont drink nor do drugs and he have a big heart. Students he has a grudge against: Bullies and nerds and Kirby. (because the bullies calls him a terrorist due to his arabic heritage. And the nerds making fun of his heritage and constantly asks stupid questions about his latino and arab mixing) Quotes while walking around: Just call me a terrorist. JUST CALL ME A TERRORIST! KHARA! Mierda! (Shit in arabic and spanish) Im half latino dammit why in the god damn world they treat me like amn dirty terrorist. Somebody DRIVE BY MEEEEEEE!! If i dont get any ladies this school year. Ill rape Kirby so hard! Who the fuck she think she is!? Conversing quotes: Ill kill all those whiteboy bullies!!. Jimmy is an asshole sometimes! He always does the fighting for me! And he gets the reputation. (later in the story) Pinky cheated on me with that idiot Derby. Only nerd i like is Algie. He is more blacker than Mr. Hattrick Me and Ethan are cool now. But the rest of them SCREW THEM!! Damon is actually working out. other idiots just use steroids! Insulting: Bitch ass hobo! .(preppie) Shut up inbred! Ima take your life and yo daddys money! (nerd) I'll break your glasses and slice your ass open with it! Not only your thing is small! Youre smaller than mine! Cmon pick on me and go back to Russel handicapped. Insulted(defensive reply): Chinga tu madre! Insulted (weak reply) : Dont hurt me man. KILL ME!!! Physical bullying: Cmon you pussy , I hit my self all the time wimp! Ill cut your arm and shove it up your culo! Dont worry about it . We got dirtier toilets in Syria! Bullied: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Shoving taunts: Ill bitch slap you from one school to another ! Crap off lady! Demanding money : Your money or your blood! Fighting: Ill bury you alive SUCKA! Winning a fight: Sorry man.Dont push me next time Losing a fight: HAHAHAHAHAHA. (He cries and laughs at the same time.) Watching a fight: Please stop the fighting man! Landofflame's Character Name Scott Harrison Age 15 Clique Preppies Description A white, average-sized Prep. He wears the normal Prep apparel. Students he/she has a grudge against All of the Greasers, especially Ricky. Wandering Around quotes Poor people are lame. I wanna knock one of those Grease Monkey's head off. Conversing quotes School life is so haphazard. Do you agree? I wanna tear Ricky's heart out! Insulting You're a waste of space! Buzz off! Insulted You're hurting my feelings! Stop! Stop being such a prick! Shoving taunts You're poor! Ha, ha, ha! Want me to punch your nose off? Demanding money Gimme some green, and I won't be mean! Give me some money, and maybe I won't punch your face in! Fighting I'm gonna break your nose off! I'm gonna tear your head off, you prick! Winning a fight Go back to mommy you wimp! Call me if you need a fresh supply of whoopass! Losing a fight That...kind of...hurts. You...cheating...bastard. Watching a fight Send 'em back to the ghetto! Give 'em misery! MIK83's characters Mikhail Karamazov Name: Mikhail Karamazov Age: 17 Clique: Goths Description: The older brother of Juri Karamazov, although Juri denies having him as a brother and claims Mikhail was adopted from Russia by his parents. Mikhail loves to torture his enemies. Like his brother Juri, he has a heavy eastern-European accent. Mikhail has a shaved head and a red goatee, he's tall and muscular like Gurney from the townie clique, only a little taller and more muscular. He wears a t-shirt that says "licensed townie torturer" on the front, he wears a spiked braclet on his right wrist. He has a tribal tattoo on his left arm, and he wears black cargo pants, black army boots. In the winter he wears a long black overcoat over his t-shirt, and fingerless gloves. He went to the same high school the townies once went to along with the townies until one day Edgar Munsen planted a fake dirty bomb made from the chem plant in Mikhail's locker which led to him being expelled. Now he has an immense hatred for the townies, and wants them to suffer. Mikhail is enrolled into Bullworth Academy in the 2007-2008 school year. He likes to fight using firecrackers and threatens to use ninja stars on people that harass him. Mikhail likes to tackle, has a painful headbutt to the face, and a devastating torture rack hold. Small talk around the school indicates his family sent him to Bullworth out of fear that he might kill the townies, that he grew up east of Blue Skies Industrial Park, that he has OCD, and that he might have homicidal tendencies. There are also rumors around the school that he nearly killed one of the townies while he was torturing them. People in his own clique and in some other cliques call Mikhail the anti-townie. Students he/she has a grudge against: *Townies *Conformists *Townsfolk *Jocks (mainly Juri Karamazov) *Preppies *Greasers *Non-clique students *Anyone that harasses him Jimmy Hopkins (sometimes) Wandering Around quotes *I love to beat up those townies, they deserve it for their lack of ambition. *Maybe I should be an interrogator for a government agency. I bet I can make people talk. *Those damn townies! I wish someone would just nuke them someday. *I want that jerk Edgar dead. *It would be foolish for anyone to trust the townies. *Man, my goatee itches. Is there some sort of chemical in that red dye that's causing it? *What does Luna see in Ezekiel that she doesn't see in me? (Two goth characters that I have in my mind for a newly formed goth clique) *I don't get it, it's like the townies want to go nowhere in life. Conversing quotes *I should be a field agent for the CIA. *Have you ever wanted to torture someone until they died? *Those townies are snakes in the grass and they are going to get what's coming to them. *One time, I caught Juri masturbating to wrestling magazines. *Nobody in this town knows how to make a proper borscht. *I made voodoo dolls for all the townies. If anything, it's for their additional suffering. *I wish I can torture all the townies simultaneously! *Sometimes, I think Jonathan under-utilizes me as his right hand man. (Jonathan is another character I have in mind as the leader of the goth clique) *Edgar Munsen is a coward, he hides behind his friends. *I can't believe Crabblesnitch let some of those bastard townies into Bullworth. He's lost his mind. (One of my Bully 2 ideas in the ign.com forum, said only during Endless Summer, or during the summer months if they make the rest of Jimmy Hopkin's years at Bullworth into one game.) *If those townie scum try anything on me now that they're enrolled at Bullworth, I can't be held responsible for my actions. (Said during the fall/winter months of Jimmy's junior year at Bullworth, more details in the Bully 2 idea thread) *Am I the only one who thinks those townies are overrated? *Gurney is such a poser, he makes me want to vomit. *I have every SAW film on DVD. *I heard ever since Juri started using steroids, he can't keep a girlfriend because of his small 'you-know-what'. *Have you ever tried setting any of the townies' guard dogs on fire? Greetings *Hey, do you wanna torture some townies with me? *How are things? *What brings you here? Diplomatic Responses to Insults *I never said anything about you, honest. *Look, forget what I said, I didn't mean it. *You're not going to attempt to hurt me, are you? Negative Responses to Insults *Who are you anyway? *If you value your ability to walk, you better stop and walk away right now. *You'll never break me, and you'll never change me, so give up already. *Are you done yet? *Run along, child. *And people think I'' have issues, that's nothing compared to this lunatic. *Like I care what some poser thinks of me. '''Scared Responses to Insults' *I can torture someone that you hate if you want. *If I had feelings, they'd be hurt right now. *What is it that you want from me?! *Tell me what you want me to say and I'll say it. Insulting *You want me to maim and torture you?! *Would you like me to jam a ninja star in your eye? *You want to know what if feels like to be locked in a torture rack hold? *You don't deserve to be breathing. *You have no future, you pestilent waste of sperm. townies *Don't look at me, you pathetic, vile little pissworm. Insulting Clothing *You look like a Russian streetwalker. *In some countries, you'd be spit upon for wearing clothes like that. *Your clothes are making me nauseous. *Are you trying to dress like a poser or something? *If your goal is to look like a lowlife townie, then you've succeeded. Complimenting Clothing *I like your shirt, is it new? *Those pants are too good for this town. *Wow, you look just like one of us. *Very nice tattoo, did you design it yourself? Insulted *Keep it up and I'll cut off your fingers. *Unless you're tired of breathing, I suggest you back down. *Keep talking, it's just going to add to my already massive rage. *Back off, you insolent little derr'mo! phrase for shit *Want me to put my boot up your arse? *I have ninja stars, and I know how to use them. *Are you tired of living? *I will kill you where you stand. Physical Bullying *Trust me, I can inflict much worse pain. *After I'm done with you, you'll wish you were dead. Physically Bullied *Wow, talk about role reversal. *How dare you?! *You have no right to do this to me! Shoving taunts *You're my bitch, deal with it! *If you don't like it, do something about it. *Go on, fight back. I dare you. When hit by someone with 100% respect *Have you lost your mind?! Don't ever hit me again! *Don't backstab me, you don't want a reason for me to hate you. *You know, I'd hate to have to torture you. It'll take away the time I could have torturing the townies. Demanding money *Pay with your money or with your suffering, you decide. *I can give you the lighter torture treatment if you pay now. *I'm running low on red dye for my goatee, give me some cash, NOW! Fighting and Chasing *You fight worse than my brother. *You're lucky that I have no new torture treatments to test on you. *I'll make your life a cruel, unimaginable hell. *I'm going to bury you. *I'm going to rip out your spine and make you eat it. *Running away is only going to make me angrier. *When I catch you, I'm going to cut your legs off. Winning a fight *Fear me, I'm the embodiment of your worst nightmare. *You don't want anymore of this, stay down. Losing a fight *That was unexpected. *But I never lose. *I hope the CIA doesn't hear about this. *yah RAH-neen(-ah)! for: "I've been injured!" *You better hope I don't find you once I get up. Kicked in the nuts *Agh! Not my YAYCH-ka's! word for testicles Watching a fight *Waterboard him! Make him suffer! *Make him beg for mercy! *Cut off his legs! *That's right, focus your rage on him. When fire alarm is pulled *Those townies better be ready for some first-class torture, cause here I come. Seeing another student use a weapon *In Russia, they use missiles, some of them with nuclear warheads. *We're all going to need to wear Kevlar vests if this keeps up. Seeing another student damage a vehicle *I'm going to have to kill you for this. *Don't do that, you vandalous swine! External Links Mikhail Karamazov on DeviantArt Ezekiel Schneider Name: Ezekiel Schneider Age: 16 Clique: Goths Description: He is short, about the same size as Jimmy, he has black hair that partly covers his left eyebrow. In the spring/summer/autumn, he wears a black t-shirt that has a metal skull on his front, black leather pants, black Riot shoes, spiked wrist bracelet on his right wrist. In the winter, he wears a black hoodie over his metal skull shirt, black leather pants, black gloves, spiked wrist bracelet on his right wrist, black Riot boots. When he fights, he likes to shoulder block, Lou Thesz press and punches, and has a devastating DDT move. Ezekiel lives in a newly built part of New Coventry, he has a strong hatred for townies, jocks, greasers, and preps. Has a deep hate for the adults and teachers, he thinks they only serve as means to push their propaganda on kids, if he sees anybody from the cliques mentioned above on their turf, he attacks them. If he sees anybody from those cliques around town, he harasses them and bullies them. He is currently dating Luna Giordano. Students he/she has a grudge against: *Conformists *Townies *Townsfolk *Teachers *Jocks *Preppies *Greasers *Non-clique students *Anyone that harasses him Jimmy Hopkins (sometimes) Wandering Around quotes *Stupid conformist teachers, stupid conformist adults. *I hope Mikhail doesn't secretly hate me for stealing his girlfriend. *I want those townie pieces of crap wiped off the face of the earth. *The school dress code is just another example of adults pushing their conformist agenda on the students. *Why am I even in this damnable school? *I wonder if Luna thinks I'm a good kisser. *Why is almost every kid here buying into the adult's conformist propaganda? *Can you even wash leather pants? Conversing quotes *One time I saw Mikhail completely total one of the adults' cars with his bare hands. *I think Jimmy is just a mere puppet. He thinks he's in charge, but he's really not. *Those townies are going to hell when they die, hopefully that day will be soon. *When I get out of here, I'm going to run for president so I can impose sanctions on communist countries. *Someday, we should all burn down Blue Skies. *Have you ever told one of the adults to just screw off? *I'm worried Luna doesn't take me seriously as her boyfriend. *Those townies must pay for everything that they did to Mikhail. *Peanut is such a joke, he thinks he should be head of the greasers, he's so full of himself. *Out of all the townies I hate, I hate Leon the most. He's an idiot and he's blind. *I heard the real reason why Crabblesnitch let the townies in here is because he doesn't want another lawsuit after what happened with Gary Smith. (More in the Bully 2 idea thread) *I know the townies hate us, but I never would have thought that they hate jews too. (Another idea I have in mind for the Bully 2 game, where the townies are tricked and framed into making an anti-semetic tag on school property) *It's official, Jimmy Hopkins is a fraud. I knew he was working for the townies all along. *If Jimmy thinks he can steal my girlfriend, he's got another thing coming. Greetings *Shalom. *How do you do? *Hello my fellow darkling. Diplomatic Responses to Insults *Uh, what's going on? *Who ratted me out? *Can't we discuss this over coffee? Negative Responses to Insults *You're not a threat to me. *Walk away while you have the opportunity. *Whatever, you conformist. *Pot, kettle, black. *If you want to scare me, convince the president to annihilate all the conformists at once. *Will you stop being a puppet for the conformists? Scared Responses to Insults *You don't want to do something we'll both regret. *My girlfriend will hunt you down if something happens to me. *There's no need to make threats, man! Insulting *You're just another one of the conformists' puppets. *You are an absolute joke. *Townie Trash! *Stay away from me, you vile beast. *Quick, how many fingers am I holding up? middle finger *Wow, aren't you a sorry sight? Insulting clothing *Did you steal from the townies' clothesline again? *You fail at dressing well. *Your clothes are making my eyes hurt. *Did your mommy pick out that outfit for you? *I could vomit just by looking at your shirt. *You should be stoned to death for wearing that. Complimenting clothes *You look just like me, how disturbingly flattering. *Your clothes are pure win! *Where can I buy a shirt like that? *That look is very anti-conformist, I like it. Insulted *Guttersnipe! *Go hurl yourself off a cliff, you pathetic waste of air. *I despise conformists like you. *You better watch your step. *Do you want this to get serious?! *I'm gonna make you regret saying that. Physical Bullying *HA-HA-HA! You poor little bastard. *I've been wanting to do this for awhile. Physically Bullied *Who do you think you are? *Bullying us just makes you another one of the conformists. *You're going to regret that when I'm elected president. Shoving taunts *Come on, do a trick! *You're trash, and that's what you'll always be. *You are my little plaything, you understand? When hit by someone with 100% respect *Are you trying to get on my bad side? *Hit me again, and you die! *I was wrong to trust you. Demanding money *Give me all your money, or I'll personally eliminate you from existence. *I want to buy Luna a present, so cough up some dough. *Pay up, and I'll let you live...for now. Fighting and Chasing *I'm going to make you choke on your own blood. *I'll show you the true meaning of pain. *I'm going to rearrange your face. *Come back here you little turd. *You're gonna get it now. Winning a fight *One less conformist. *Don't worry, you lost to the best. Losing a fight *You better not have ruined my facial features. *When I get up, it's the end for you. *I think I just swallowed a tooth. *You don't know what you have done. *When Jonathan finds out about this, you'll be sorry. Kicked in the nuts *Oh, there goes my ability to have smart offspring. Watching a fight *Annihilate him! *Come on, put some effort into it. *My mom can fight better than that. *That's it, kill the little bastard. When fire alarm is pulled *It's no surprise that this is why no firemen show up anymore. Seeing another student use a weapon *I bet people would fear us even more if we weapons like those. *Is there an underground weapons proliferation ring on school grounds? Seeing another student damage a vehicle *I'm going to make you pay for this. *Hey, those don't exist for you to break, idiot! Luna Giordano Name: Luna Giordano Age: 16 Clique: Goths Description: She is slightly built, has two toned long hair, mostly black part red. She keeps a locket of her mother that passed away from cancer when she was 9 years old. She wears a black top, with a picture of Shirley Manson on it, she has pale skin, and wears black lipstick. In the spring/summer/autumn, she wears a black top, with a picture of Shirley Manson on it, fishnet wrist bands on both arms, black leather skirt, with black sneakers. In the winter, she wears a black leather coat over her Shirley Manson top. Luna is the goth girl in the goth clique, she has had relationships with both Mikhail and Ezekiel, she also has some attractions to women. She is currently dating Ezekiel. She hates the way the media and people objectify women and young girls. Also has a rivalry with Zoe Taylor, who she once went to middle school with before Zoe transferred to Bullworth in her early high school years. She also hates Mandy Wiles, saying she is a narcissist bitch and Lola Lombardi, saying she's an insult to whores everywhere. Likes to knee men in the balls, scratches people in the eyes. Students he/she has a grudge against: *Conformists *Townies *Townsfolk *Teachers *Jocks *Preppies *Greasers *Non-clique students *Anyone that harasses her Jimmy Hopkins (sometimes) Wandering Around quotes *Why are some of the guys here so stupid and pig-headed? *I hope Mikhail still respects me. *I wish I can find that old Garbage CD. *That Pinky girl is kind of cute, too bad she’s an annoying preppie. *Maybe I should dump Ezekiel and start dating girls. *I hate that bitch, Mandy. She thinks just because she’s the head cheerleader that she should be treated like a goddess. *Jimmy is so mysterious, and that turns me on. *I have Ezekiel totally wrapped around my finger. Heh-Heh. *Maybe Beatrice and I should be friends, her brains and my brawn would make us unstoppable. Conversing quotes *Some of the guys in this town are so stupid, it annoys me like crazy. *One of these days, I’m going to take Zoe down a notch. *Lola is an insult to whores everywhere. *I heard from Angie that Jimmy is a pretty good kisser, I should get proof of this if my relationship with Ezekiel doesn’t work out. *I really hate Ms. Philips, she flirts with male students. Talk about robbing the cradle. *The coffee in this town tastes like it was filtered through someone’s butt hole. *With this country’s dependence on imported things, you could at least expect them to import better ground coffee from Latin American countries into Bullworth. *My dad is such a jerk, he wouldn’t buy me tickets to a live Garbage concert last summer. *I wish I could move to Italy after I graduate. *You know what they say about Zoe: Once a townie, always a townie. *Lola doesn’t deserve Johnny Vincent, he’s too good for that slut. *I think karma is going to get Mandy back one day, and she’ll be a nobody after she graduates. *Ezekiel needs to stop buying me the same presents over and over. *I think Terry Myers has the hots for me, he keeps undressing me with his eyes in Art class. Greetings *Hey, honey. *Wanna hang out? *How are you? Diplomatic Responses to Insults *Calm down, I never meant anything by it. *Why are you so angry? *Let’s talk about this, okay? Negative Responses to Insults *You’re not my type anyway. *Whatever, I don’t date losers. *Take a look in the mirror. *You’re a has-been. *Will you get over yourself? *You’re a complete tool. Scared Responses to Insults *You don’t want to do this, my boyfriend will come after you if you do. *Look, I didn’t mean it, okay. Please don’t hurt me. *You are really hurting my feelings. Insulting *Nobody likes you, so why don’t you just do society a favor and end your life? *You better be careful around here or I’ll sic my ex-boyfriend on you. *It’s not fair that my mother was taken away from me, and yet you still live. *You are such a fake. *Don’t ever talk to me, understand? *You should have been aborted at birth. Insulting clothes *How do you expect to impress the girls wearing that? *Your pants are the most hideous thing I've ever seen. *Wow, I've never seen such awful clothing, this is a new low for you. *Why are you wearing roadkill? *Do you always shop at the thrift store for clothes? *Your look isn't working for you, honey. Complimenting clothes *I like that shirt, where did you get it? *You look handsome. *You must tell me where you bought those shoes, I want a pair. Insulted *I’m going to rip out your eyes and shove them in your mouth! *Get bent! *You’ve picked the wrong time of the month to mess with me. *You are the epitome of the word stupid! *You are nothing but skin, organs, and bones. *You will always be nothing. Physical Bullying *It’s on now, huh? *Wow, this feels great. Physically Bullied *You can’t do that to me. *I hope you die for that! Shoving taunts *Do something interesting. *You’re weak. *Do you like being pushed around? When hit by someone with 100% respect *Are you mistaking me for someone else? *Don't double-cross me, you piss-ant. *Watch it, or I'll give you a beat-down. Demanding money *I want to buy more music, give me some money. *It’s time to make a down payment on some life insurance. *I’m fresh out of tampons. Pay me, or you’re really in for it. Fighting and Chasing *You’re about to face my inner rage. *I’m going to cut out your heart and feed it to my cats. *Bring it on, bitch! *This is for my mom. *How uncharacteristically smart of you to run away. *When I catch you, you’ll never be able to run again! Winning a fight *Do you take me seriously now? *Hurts like hell, huh? Losing a fight *Ezekiel’s gonna get you for this! *You bastard! *cries* *I can’t feel my face. *I hope you’re happy with yourself, wife-beater. *I'm coming, Mom! Shot in the groin with a spud gun *OWWW! You have major issues! Watching a fight *I love it when losers fight. *Tear his head off! *My mom could hit harder than that, and she’s dead. *Another fight, how amusing. When fire alarm gets pulled *My mp3 player better not be on fire! Seeing another student use a weapon *Duck and cover! *Where did you get that from? Seeing another student damage a vehicle *Oh no! That's my dad's! *What an unnecessary thing to do. Jonathan Dedmon Name: Jonathan Dedmon Age: 18 Clique: Goths Description: He is medium sized, muscular, has his hair in red spikes. In the spring/summer/autumn he wears a leather jacket over a scary clown shirt, with wrist spikes on both wrists. Also wears black jeans with a chain. Has a pierced lip. Black Riot shoes. In the winter he wears the same clothes as before, only with fingerless gloves. Likes to shoulder block, fights with large chains in the boss battle, he also has a powerful chokeslam. The leader of the goth clique, can sometimes be found with the other goths drinking coffee at Bullworth Vale Cafe in certain cutscenes of my Bully 2 game idea. His father served in the war in Afghanistan while Jonathan and his mom moved around San Andreas and Liberty City for three years before settling in the New Coventry region of Bullworth in late 2007. Has a deep hatred for the townies for their lack of ambitions, doesn't trust adults. He also has an addiction to meth and cocaine. He went to juvenile detention three times for getting busted doing drugs. Small talk around the school indicates that Jonathan hides drugs in the attic of the boys dorm. Students he/she has a grudge against: *Conformists *Townies *Townsfolk *Teachers *Jocks *Preppies *Greasers *Non-clique students (Especially Sheldon Thompson and Gordon Wakefield) *Anyone that harasses him Jimmy Hopkins (sometimes) Wandering Around quotes *It’s so hard to score some good drugs around here, it’s not like San Andreas. *I wish I was high right now. *This school is so boring, nothing ever happens. *I wish I was here when the school riot happened, I would have owned everybody’s asses. *I should move to London. *They should make a school just for Goths. *The coffee in this town sucks, yet why do I continue to drink it? *I gotta remember to make the townies’ lives a living hell today. Conversing quotes *One day, I’m going to make the townies pay for what they’ve done to Mikhail. *Have you ever snorted more than a whole ounce of coke? *I know those greasers try to be rebellious, but what they do is laughable. *Someday, I’m going to move to London. *Those adults think they are so accomplished, all they are doing is racing to their graves. Nobody will love them anymore once they die. *I heard there’s going to be a riot between us and the townies, this is an exciting prospect.(One of my ideas from the Bully 2 idea thread) *I heard that Bearcost Academy (rival school) is more of a concentration camp than a school. *Something odd is going on at Bearcost, it’s like they’re getting ready for a war or something. *Those townies are not as tough as they may appear to be. *Earnest is a little pervert, I heard he was caught in the trash can, in the girls dorm bathroom, watching the girls shower again. *I hate all the kids in this town, they are so fake. *Out of all the townies, Duncan annoys me the most. *That Jimmy Hopkins is quite a mysterious character. *I threatened to rip out Sheldon’s tongue today, do you know what he did? He peed his pants! (laughs) *Gordon thinks he's a celebrity, he's such a joke. Let's kick his ass later. Greetings *What’s new? *Anything going on? *How goes it? Diplomatic Responses to Insults *I don’t understand. *What’s with the attitude, man? *I didn’t mean to offend you. Negative Responses to Insults *Sorry, but not enough time, not enough drugs. *What’s that? I didn’t hear you, my ears are plugged up. *Get over it. *I could care less what you think of me. *You’re beyond help. *Kill yourself. Scared Responses to Insults *I thought we were on the same side. *Don’t touch me you big a-hole. *God! What have I ever done to you? Insulting *Good to know that we have another wannabe among us. *Just what this school needs, another heartless piece of crap. *Am I high, or did I just see a walking sack of doo-doo? *You’d stay the hell away from me if you knew what’s good for you. *You're nothing but hideous garbage. *You don’t belong here, get out! Insulting clothing *Your clothes are so ugly, it matches your face. *Your clothes are giving me a headache. *Are you trying to look like a total douche with those pants? *gags Ugh, that shirt just made me throw up in my mouth a little bit. *That outfit makes you look like the poster boy for the conformists. *Did you rob a hobo and take his clothes or something? Complimenting clothes *Cool shirt, I wish I had one like that. *Those are some nice pants. *I like your getup, very goth-like. Insulted *I’m going to roll you up and smoke you like a joint. *You want to make this personal? *Die in a fire! *It’s foolish to oppose me, and you need to be beaten for it. *You want me to send you to the hospital? *Keep going and I’ll make sure you never talk again. Physical Bullying *How does it feel? Ha-ha! *You only have yourself to blame. Physically Bullied *I will remember this. *You better kill me when you’re done. Shoving taunts *What are going to do about it, you little turd? *You’re nothing. *You want another? When hit by someone with 100% respect *We can be adversaries if you like. *What the hell, man? *Do you always hit your friends? Demanding money *I need to replenish my stash, cough it up or die. *Give me all your money or I’ll beat you, and take it from you. *I’m short on money to pay my dealer, pay up now! Fighting and Chasing *You’re about to meet your maker. *Come on, you little bitch, fight! *I’m going to whoop your ass. *You’re in big trouble, I haven’t shot up yet today. *You don’t even know what real pain is. *Don’t slow down now! *Yeah, go on, run away, I love a good chase! Winning a fight *You’d do well to not mess with us. *Anybody else wanna try to mess with me? Losing a fight *I should never have moved into this town. *I hate you for this. *How could I lose to such a wimp? *Ugh, I need to shoot up. *You’re in for it now! Kicked in the nuts *Ahh! Thank you sir, may I have another? Watching a fight *I want to join in on this. *The winner gets a beat-down from me. *Break his neck! *Rip out his larynx! When fire alarm is pulled *Is my drug stash okay? Oops, I hope no prefect heard that. Seeing another student use a weapon *What an effective weapon. *Aren't those made in China? You better be careful, you don't want to get lead poisoning. Seeing another student damage a vehicle *I just bought that, you a-hole. *You damn well better get off of that right now! Local Guru Of Bullworth’s character. Name: Adrian Mayall Age: 16 Clique: Non-clique Description: A medium height, slightly built lad with brown hair in a Jarvis Cocker style, he is usually seen with an open LS casual jacket over his school uniform, he has rectangular glasses and talks with a common English accent. He also wears black hi-tops. Students he/she has a grudge against: *Preppies *Bullies Wandering Around quotes *Al-oo-min-um, what the Hell is that? *American football just seems to be rugby for girls. *I don’t even like crumpets! *Heh heh heh, all the ladies love my sexy accent. *After viewing the menu here at Bullworth Academy, I don’t think the Americans have any reason to insult our cooking prowess. *My teeth aren’t crooked! Are they? Conversing quotes *Galloway is such a pompous arse, he dares to say I’m rubbish at English! *Monty Python is great, but the Nerds just take it too far. *Why do the Preppies think we all live in castles and have stupid accents? *Tea is the superior drink. Greetings *Wotcha *Hey mate *You OK? Diplomatic Responses to Insults *Wait, he said I said what? *Take it easy, we can work this out! Insulting *Sod off. *Your mum. *That’s you that is. *You really are a prat aren’t you? Insulted *Say that again, and I’ll shove your head up your bum, and you’ll spend the rest of your life looking for the light switch. *Piss off! *Oi! *American accentSee? I can take the mick out of the way you speak too! Physical Bullying *That’s just for starters. *Ha ha ha ha. Div. Physically Bullied *Hey, I thought we were mates! *What was that for? Shoving taunts *Come on then. *That’s for the Boston Tea Party. *You said what now? Demanding money *It’s the taxman. *Pay up your P.R.A.T tax. Fighting *COME ‘ERE! *You asked for it you slag. *Stop running you girl. Winning a fight *Not so big now, are we? *Heh heh heh Losing a fight *Look at. All. The stars. *W-w-what happened? Watching a fight *GO 14th CENTURY ON HIM! *BATTER HIM! *STOP FLAILING ABOUT YOU WUSSES! Sancha08's character Name- Alexandr Morozov Clique - Jocks Bio - He is new in Bullworth, he comes from Eastern Europe and back there he played rugby, that's why he joined jocks. What he looks like - He is also big type jock like Ted, Damon, Casey, Luis and Juri, he always shaves his head with his father's knife as a school tradition, kinda weird, so usually he walks with buzzcut. In spring/summer/fall he wears Bullworth Football jersey, crisp jeans, rugby shoes, and team bandages on his hands (1 blue and 1 white). In winter he wears black beanie, blue rugby sweater, crisp jeans, rugby shoes. Fighting style - Usually like Damon or Ted, but he will tackle more often than they. Girlfriend- Doesn't have yet, usually as jock, he is respected by cheerleaders. Weapons - Fists Friends - Jocks. Attitude against other students - He doesn't bully anyone, but when someones blood revenge him, he will be very hostile to it. Dialogue: Walking around: Where was Dr. Carbblesnitch's office again? I always wanted to be a star! I wish there was more russians at this school. Hanging-out with others: When we will have big game again? Why are there so many nerds in this school? Damn! I saw Mandy naked this morning! Greet: Zdarov (english: Hello) Hey there. Hey there little pal! Negative answer to insult: Pashol nahuy (english: Go on dick, but uses like, go fuck or something) Big guy, huh? Speak up! I cant hear you donw there! Scared answer to insult: Hey, I am new here! Please, no need to be rude, OK? Ugh...Emmm....Erghhhh...! Starting to fight: Now I will show you real russian bear! Shas pisdee dam! (english: can use like, I will fuck you up good!) Aleeee, Oleeee, Ebanaaa! Hey, I got something for you! Got hit: Ti cho? Sovsem ahuyel? (english: can be used like, You have gone stupid or something? Come on! Give me another, better! I am warning you! Winning fight: Not a big man now, are you? I would better run away now! Esli ti menya tronesh, ya tebya dam... (english: If you gonna touch me, I will give you...! Losing fight: i need more steroids! So why are we fighting again...? Ei! Davai... (english: Hey! Lets...(didnt finish sentence) Won a fight: *spits on your body* *ground kicks you a little bit* Ya zhe skazal! (english: I told you so! Lost a fight: Blyad! (english: Bitch) Oh, ouch! Got kicked in nuts: OMG! I saw thoes poor faces! Arghh! Watching a fight: Dobevay!!! (english: Give him! That was lame! I didnt have fun for ages! fun!!! Regina King Name:Regina Wolf Age:16 Clique:Hotties Physical Appearance:She is the Bullworth Bimbo and is the clique leader of the hotties. She has long, blonde hair and light blue eyes. She came to Bullworth once Jimmy had left and almost every guy in school has a crush on her, she also goes out with Ted Thompson. She wear a pink polo with a really short denim skirt and gets away with wearing non-uniform because she flirts with Dr. Crabblesnitch to get what she wants. Personality:She's bubbly, fun but has a really bad dark side to her. She makes everyone feel bad but they can't help but like her. Students he/she has a grudge against:Lola, Mandy and Pinky. Wandering Around quotes:I bet everyone wishes they were hot... I don't have to. *GIGGLE* :Ohmigod! I think a flake of my nail varnish came off! Ohmigod! Ohmigod! :Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba, oh, I'm so hot, my hair is so blonde. *sigh* Conversing quotes:So, did you hear. Ever since Lola and Johnny and Lola broke up, Johnny thinks I'm hotter! Can you believe it?! :Yeah, that really interesting...Lets talk about my lips. :Mandy is such a slut! Did you hear what she said?! InsultingWhere'd you get that outfit?! Puke R Us?! InsultedDon't make me cry! My mascara will run! Physical BullyingI'm not just a pretty face! Whaaayaa! Physically BulliedLeave me be! What you tryin' to do, get a kink in my hair? Shoving tauntsCome get some, byotch! Demanding moneyYeah, I need some money for the "I am demanding money from you" assosiation! FightingIt's been way to long since I slapped someone! Winning a fightTold you I'm npot just a pretty face! Losing a fightI knew it! Badly dressed people are good at fighting! Watching a fightIt's just what I always wanted! A fight with me not in it! KirstyXD Name:Kirsty Ann Holloway Age:16 Clique:Greasers Physical Appearance:She wears a black leather jacket(Johnny Vincent gave her it)Ms. Sexy trousers,Trainer's and the polo shirt underneth her jacket Personality:She can be very friendly and caring to people knows but can be nasty to people that bug her,She has anger problems and normaly gets into fight's very quickly Students he/she has a grudge against: *Preps *Lola because the way she treats Johnny Wandering Around quotes *I'm going to get Justin when he anit looking *I wounder if we are going to have a bike race after...I'll kick all there asses...haha *Johnny why do ya have to like Lola shes a bitch *Being the carer of the Greasers is harder work than it looks Conversing quotes *Johnny told me that we are going to have a fight with the prep's later *Why does Lola have to be part of the Greaser's shes just slagging us of *Did ya hear what Bif and Derby were doing in the changing rooms *Theres going to be a bike race after class Insulting *You are just a worthless piece of trash *Preppie scum(To the preps) *Freaky.Of.Nature Insulted *Why do you have to be so Mean to a girl like me *Come on don't make me cry..It won't look cool Physical Bullying *Come on fight back trewp *HAHAHAHAHAHA Physically Bullied *Johnnys going to kill ya for this *Please stop,I'm sorry,Just please stop Shoving taunts *Haha ya going to take it *See us Greaser girls anit that weak Demanding money *Give me the money and ya skin won't be stained *I hav'nt got enough money for my hair dye,So hand up Fighting *Ya going down *Brake my nail,I'll brake ya face Winning a fight *HAHA The Greaser girl came first *Told ya i anit weak Losing a fight *Johnny will get ya for this *In a couple of day's ya a dead man Watching a fight *Ha this is better than watching a bike race *There rigth side is open.Punch.Come on!!! When fire alarm is pulled *I wounder who started it now